Needing You
by Willow Tracy
Summary: (Takes place in 2013) A more modern Sir Percy Blakeney finds a child on his doorstep in the middle of the night. A mothers last ditch effort to protect her child while the Republic looks for her. Percy must protect this child from the Republic. Did I mention the child is super smart and can build anything from nothing?
1. Chapter 1

_**Needing You**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Child of Fortune**_

_Knock! Knock!_

'Who would be knocking on the door so early in the morning?'

Percy thought as he ran his hands through his hair and walked down the long marble steps.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Coming…yeah yeah…" He wasn't normally that snippy, but it was really early and he had a test in the morning

He opened the door not seeing anyone there. Then he looked down to see a small bundle laying there. It wasn't an infant by no means, although he didn't have much experience with infants to know much difference. She as probably about two or three years old.

Percy stepped out.

"Hello!?" He looked back down at the child who opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her bright blue eyes and bright blond hair matched his perfectly in fact.

"Hello there…do you have a name?" He asked and she blinked up at him and handed him a piece of paper.

Percy looked over it and then down at the girl again. Then went back to reread it

_To The Pimpernel,_

_I'm being hunted by the Republic, I'm afraid they've found me and they're wanting to kill me and my child. I know this might be asking too much of you, but please…please take care of my Eve. She's all I have in this world and if she survives then it'll be okay. She has no further relatives so she has no one to go to. Her father has already been killed a week ago. _

_She eats anything except tomatoes and fish. She's shown an interest in history, and art. Before you figure it out yourself her intellect is very vast, almost college level. She goes to school at the high school near you. Her bag should be close by with her things. Her birthdate is in March…please tell her that I love her and I've done this for her. _

_Above all…protect her, the reasoning behind us being killed is because the Republic has figured out that she is by far smarter than most her age. They wanted to use her scientific knowledge to their advantage…and much worse…brainwash her into doing whatever they wish. I want her to grow up with a carefree nature, not someone pushed into doing things that kill people. _

_Thank you,_

_Maria Rai_

_To my beautiful Daughter Eve Rai:_

_We love you, we always will, we're not abandoning you…we're setting you free. Do anything and everything your heart desires, we'll be watching over you._

_Love from Mommy_

"She's gone…isn't she?" The question came from someone so small to be talking about things far greater then themselves.

"Yes." Percy said sitting down on the step. Lightning flashed in the back ground.

"My names Percy Blakeney."

"Evangeline Rai. People just call me Eve though." She just continued to sit on the step. Percy glanced at her, not a single tear fell down her cheek. Wasn't she sad that her parents were all dead and she was now deposited on some strange mans front steps.

"Aren't you the least bit scared?" He asked. Eve sighed and shook her head.

"No." She said and ran her fingers over her shoes they looked like they used to be shoes…they had holes in the side of them. Percy finally got a good look at the young girl. She was filthy, and her hair was massed up. They must have been running for quite some time.

"Come on inside…its getting cold outside." He said and watched Eve stand up before he too stood up. He walked inside and looked at her as she just stood there. She didn't look to shy either. But she did have this glare written on her face.

"Are you really the Scarlet Pimpernel?"

"Why? Is that hard to believe?" He asked smiling down at her, she didn't smile back.

"Yes…you just look like any other college student." She said walking inside and took her shoes off at the door. Probably something she was used to doing at home. She narrowed her eyes at Percy as he walked her down the hallway. Sometimes he would look over his shoulder at her.

"I'm not going to run off. Where would I actually run to anyways." She said and looked up when he opened the door to the bathroom. Suddenly it clicked and Eve looked around at where she was, the house was enormous to her.

"Wow…I haven't seen a bath tub that big…unless you count a pool." Eve said and looked at Percy as he pulled out a towel and a robe which actually looked like it belonged to someone twice her height.

"How old are you anyways?" Percy asked her. She blushed and looked in the mirror and shook her head.

"I'll be five in March." She said and looked up at Percy who put the robe and towel down in a chair.

"That's not that far off you know." He said she just shrugged and looked at the pool as it filled with hot water from a whole lot of fossets around it. There were even bubbles forming, the smell coming from it was something floral that Eve couldn't figure out.

"I guess I'll take you to the orphanage tomorrow…it's the best place for you to hide…in a group of a bunch of kids." Percy said dumping a bottle of pink liquid into the water. More bubbles began to form thicker and pink in color.

"Mom thought of that too…but tomorrow is Sunday." She said and looked at Percy who looked at his iPhone and blinked. So okay maybe he didn't have school in the morning. These League jobs have been taking up so much of his time that he's lost track of time.

"Well I guess I could keep an eye on you while we wait for Monday. Is that alright with you?" He asked watching her walk around a curtain.

"Lets get one thing straight first…I am a girl, you're a guy. If you try anything with me I'll instantly call the police. I have a phone too you know." Her phone was instantly taken from her and thrown into the water.

"They can track you with it." He said and gasped when his own cell phone was taken from him and thrown into the water. "Hey!" He looked down angrily at the girl who looked sad now.

"Um…I'm naked." She said softly. Percys suddenly realized that she was in fact naked and ran around the curtain and covered his eyes.

"Sorry Im not used to girls being in this house unless you count the maids and they normally leave around 6pm anyways." He said and looked at his watch since his phone was swimming away.

"Wow…its early…" He said and looked around at Eve for a moment making sure she was alright as she slid into the water. The pool wasn't any deeper than two foot.

"The uh…shampoo is on the left while the conditioner is on the right." He said and heard her dunk herself. Moments later he could hear her stomach growl loudly. "Hungry?" He asked and then heard her grumble before blurting out.

"Haven't eaten in three days." She said. Percy sighed and nodded.  
"Alright then." He said and walked toward the door. "Then I'll go make you something to eat." He said and she just sighed and opened the door.

"You don't like me to much do you?" Percy asked. Eve stopped what she was doing and looked at the bubbles.

"You're nice…but that's not enough to trust someone…and I haven't been given any reason to trust anyone…not for a long time. I…I guess I just don't trust you…and it's frustrating me." She said and dunked herself again.

For some reason this made Percy very uneasy. No one has ever…not trusted him before. Normally he flashes that smile of his and its instant swoon. Even from the kids at the childrens center he normally goes to. He looked around to see the girl sitting on the tubs floor. The water was up to her neck so all he could see was her bright blond hair.

He really wanted this girl to trust him. But how was he going to do that within two days? But why did he want to if he was just going to take her to the orphanage anyways? He wasn't sure, he just needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Whooo longer then normal. Anyways...I chose the name Eve again for my own protection...I didn't wanna go from one story to the next and accidentally use one name or another from some other story.  
**_

* * *

_**Needing You**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sweet Dreams**_

When Eve walked out of the bathroom she could smell something being fried. She walked down the hallway toward the smell. She walked in to see Percy making grilled cheese sandwiches.

"There are three already on the table. Go ahead and start to eat." He said and Eve climbed up onto the stool and looked at the plate. It wasn't very stylish actually. There was chard cheese along the side. Percy looked around at her and chuckled.

"I know…I don't cook to well." He said and smiled at her as he put another sandwich down for her. "I think that would do don't you think?" He said and she looked up at him.

"Are you that pampered?" She asked bluntly which surprised Percy very much.

"Well…I do have a cook that does this sort of thing, but after Dinner he leaves." Percy said and Eve nodded taking a bite out of the slightly over cooked food. A glass of milk was placed in front of her.

Soon enough two and a half of the sandwiches were finished off and a very full Eve sat back on the stool and yawned.

"Well I suppose we'll have to find a room for you hum?" He asked and stood up stretching suddenly glad that he didn't have any school the next day.

"Yes sir." She responded and followed him down the hallway.

"This is one of thirteen houses I inherited from my folks. They died in a car wreck when I was five. My butler pretty much raised me, although he's kinda loopy n…Eve?" He turned to see her gawking at something through the door. She slowly walked into the room.

"These…are all yours?" She discovered the library. The letter did mention that she was a genius.

"Well yeah…its my house." Percy didn't realize a child like her could be so wrapped up in books.

"I've died and gone to heaven haven't I? I'm in a house that has a library that could rival the one from Beauty and the Beast." She said and smiled seeing a couch in front of a fire close by. "You won't ever need a baby sitter with me…I'd just drown myself in books till you got back." She giggled and ran down the aisles and looked through them.

"Arts, science, math…I hate math. Fashion…why have you got fashion books?"

"Its my major. I'm going to be a fashion designer when I get out of college. I just got in though so I have a few years." He said and looked at the shelves.

Eve quietly yawned behind her hand and followed Percy out of the library.

The room Percy put her in was white with pink blankets. Eve looked around at Percy as if she disapproved. "I don't like pink…to girly."

"Well we'll see about changing the bedding. This room was designed for a sister if I ever had one, but things didn't go so well." He said and pulled back the covers. "While you were in the bath I found your bag and put it down there. I hope you have a clean night gown." He said and she shook her head pulling out a purple night shirt with a hot dog and hamburger on it. He chuckled. "Really?" He asked and pulled off his shirt and threw it to her.

"I…well its all we had." She said and hugged the shirt to her. "We just threw some things into a bag and left. We didn't have any time to plan or pack sensibly. " She said and looked down at the shirt. "We were on the road for three months sleeping in the car or camping out in the woods." She said and looked at her hands Percy's shirt fell to the floor. She sighed and looked around at the bed. "It'll be three months…since I've slept in a real proper bed…" She said climbing into bed and curled up in the robe.

"Percy…when your parents died did you feel lonely or scared?" She asked. Percy nodded his head and took her hand.

"Yes, I was afraid I would loose everything I knew, and having to handle that without parents was a very lonely ordeal." He said and kissed her hand.

"I…don't feel lonely or scared. Maybe…because mom chose you."

"May I ask how your mother knew it was me…none of the Republic has figured that out yet."

"She didn't know…I knew. I figured you out…" She yawned and curled up on the pillow closing her eyes. "My hero…the one who could save me. The Scarlet Pimpernel." She said and her breathing began to even out. She was sleeping.

Percy watched her in awe. This child who was only 4 years going on 5 years old…figured out the one secret the Republic couldn't. It was actually laughable.

But then there was this little girl oh such a beautiful little girl who had no one in the whole world to hold her. He found his heart aching to do just that. He felt his smile grow and his eyes soften at such a notion.

Perhaps…they could be alone…together. He was over the age of 21…and well he had a ton of money. What better thing to spend it on then a little girl whose never known anything about being pampered.

First things first…how to make her trust him. He thought for a moment sitting down in the chair in the corner. But just as soon as he sat down in the chair it struck him. He had a great idea…and he hoped she liked it.

_Fair Grounds_

Eve looked around the fair grounds having put on her cleanest cloths, but those poor shoes had to go so the first stop was at a shoe store where Percy had bought her a brand new pair that fit her far better then those other ones anyways.

Eve had never been to a fair before much less road any rights at any other theme parks. So she just stood there and looked at Percy who bought a lot of tickets before taking her hand and looked around at her.

"So what do you want to do first?" He asked. Eve blushed and shrugged.

"I donno never been on a ride before." Percy gasped as if appauled at such a notion.

"Then we really must indulge you today. Lets ride something slow at first before riding something extreme. You maybe the sort that gets motion sick." He said and walked over to the ferries wheel. Eve gasped and saw just how high up it went.

"Um…to high." She said and Percy looked around at her with a crooked smile.

"I'll catch you if you fall." He said and took her hand. She pulled her hand away from his and looked down at her shoes.

"Not yet hum?" He wondered and then smiled seeing a Carousel. His eyes lit up and motioned to the ride which was loading. It was earlier morning so there lines weren't that long. Plus it was Sunday and most people didn't leave there homes or churches till after 1pm.

"You would ride that old thing?" Eve asked and took his hand again and got onto the ride.

"I haven't rode one since I was really young. I ran away from my caretakers right after my parents died and stayed at one all day." Percy said and looked around the small park. The flowers were blooming in the trees. He was to protect the girl, and above all he wanted to stay in a crowded area with her. It was the safest place to be at the moment. Especially since his League was all busy. He looked down at the girl who had climbed onto a bright blue horse and held onto the pole. She looked around at Percy who did the same thing only his horse was chocolate brown.

The gentle music began to play and Percy smiled down at her. She wasn't to sure as to what she should think about this man sitting next to her on a horse. A grown man chuckling as he rode on a childes ride. Maybe…just maybe…no…he wouldn't. She can't trust anyone…never again. She looked forward and sighed. Something clicked in her head suddenly and she looked around at Percy somewhat surprised at the thought. Last night her mother was killed…this meant she was an orphan…and had no family what so ever…and the one man who seemed to want to do something for her was sitting on a chocolate brown horse adorned in purple and blue ribbons. It was actually kind of laughable. She tried to hide the smile so she turned away and looked at the crowd again.

Percy saw it…the slightest of smiles on the little girls face. It looked so pretty.

"Eve?" He tried to get her to turn around. "Was that a smile I saw."

"No…its just…you look foolish…on a danty little horse. As tall as you are…and on a small horse designed for children." She said and went back to looking at the crowd.

Oh so that's how she wanted to play it hum…he can play that game too. He'd make her smile again…he stood up once the ride was stopped and helped her down.

"Shall we ride something much faster then?"

"You can try…" She said and pointed to a ride he himself loved to ride. There was a huge sign on the front that read Gravitron.

"Lets ride it then." He said and walked up handing the tickets to the man before climbing onto the ride. Loud music pierced the inner layer of the ride. A few moments later the rides doors closed and it began to spin so fast Eve couldn't pull herself from the wall. She turned her head with some effort to see Percy upside down.

"How did you do that?" She had to yell over the rock music being played.

"Practice." He said and had to inch himself back around. He looked at himself in a silly mirror once they were out.

"I think you need to go on a diet…your butt looks huge…" Eve suddenly said pointing at the mirror.

A joke…she was joking around. Percy chuckled as he looked at his butt in the mirror and then scooted Eve over to see herself.

"I think someones got a bit head."

"I've been called that without the mirror thank you sir." She said and walked toward another area.

"Whats that?" She asked pointing at a roller coaster.

"That well…want to find out?" He asked and she looked thoughtful.

"Alright then." She said and looked around at Percy.

Percy led her onto the roller coaster which it took them a bit before they actually got on since the lines were starting to get longer. Percys eyes scanned the crowd and he spotted who he didn't want to. Apparently there were Republic workers here, they had spotted the little girl. Percy quietly led Eve up under the Roller coaster and into the crowd.

"Percy I thought we were going to ride the roller coaster." She asked as she panted.

"I'm sorry Eve…change of plans. It would appear we're being followed." Just as soon as Percy said this they were snatched and pulled into one of the small tents.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Margo will show up in another story. Right now we're working of Percy and Eves relationship. I wanna deepen there trust before I bring in someone whose going to actually pull Percy's attention away from her.  
**_

* * *

_**Needing You**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Trust**_

"Have you seen two blonds run in here by any chance um…Miss?" One of the tall men ran into the purple tent. The other man walked in seeming to be a little stunned by the woman behind the crystal ball.

"No I haven't…perhaps I can Devine where they are?" She said and waved her hands in front of the ball staring into it intently.

"No…um…we have to uh…we don't have the time sorry." They both ran out and back into the crowd.

"Andrew…might I tell you something?" Percy asked from under the table. Andrew pulled up the tables purple and golden skirt.

"Wassat Percy?" Andrew saw the little girl clinging to Percy's shirt.

"You make a horrid female." Percy said and heard the little girl giggle and looked up at the man dressed up as a woman.

"Oh she's laughing. I haven't heard that one yet." Percy said and looked farther into the tent to see a woman standing there in what looked like just a robe.

"Um…did we uh…interrupt something?" Percy asked the young girl waved at the woman who knealed down.

"Percy I never really thought you'd take on a young girl much less take an infatuation in other things that didn't involve the League." The woman said shaking the girls hand. "I'm Desire." She said and Eve blushed at the womans voice it just melted gold.

"I'm Eve Rai." She said and backed into Percy who still hadn't gotten up yet.

"Are you alright Eve?" Percy asked

"Can we go home now?" She asked gasped when she heard a cell phones ring tone.

"All clear the men left the fair. We can go back out and have more fun." Percy said and Andrew stood up throwing off the wig and dress handing it to the girl.

"I'll go too…safety in numbers." Andrew said and held out his hand. "I'm Andrew Ffoulkes." He introduced himself and bowed to her. She looked up into his brown eyes and looked down at the ground.

"You might not want to be around us…I tend to get people killed." She bluntly said.

"Nah I'm used to it." He said and walked out and looked around.

"Come on…we still have loads to see." Percy said taking Eves hand and walked out. "We still haven't rode that roller coaster." Percy said and walked her toward it. Eve looked up at the man leading her toward a ride and she suddenly felt her heart flip flop.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked her.

"Yeah…just a little scared." She said and Andrew smiled down at her.

"Your first time on a roller coaster huh?"

"Her first time at a fair or theme park for that matter." Percy said. Andrew gasped as if hurt.

"Then we really must indulge her." Andrew said and they got into the cart. Percy on one side, Eve in the middle, and Andrew on the outside.

Eve gasped once the ride began to go up a huge incline. She clung to Percy and felt Andrew take her hand. Percy took her other one At the top of the incline and the little train began to go over the side they threw there arms into the air even the ones that were holding Eves. She was forced to feel the force of the wind pushing on her arms. At first she was scared they were going to throw her out…but they were smiling and whooping as much as she was in the end.

_Some Hours Later_

Eve was tired now, the sun had just disappeared over the tree tops and there was only one ride they hadn't gone on. Her hand was gently held in Percy's and she pointed to the ferris wheel.

"Thought you didn't trust me enough to ride it." He said. She looked at him sideways and gave him a crooked smile. Percy's heart felt like something was lifted from it.

"Alright then…lets get on." He said and handed over there last tickets before climbing into the bucket shaped cart. Soon enough they were at the top. Eve was scared as she slowly stood up and looked around everywhere. The skies looked purple, and the stars were very bright. Behind them the lights all over the fair switched on and she felt the air in her lungs hitch. She felt someones hand in hers. She turned to look at Percy.

"Thank you…for at least making my last days breath taking." She said and looked back down at her feet.

Percy watched her sit down and lean against him. He could feel her breathing evenly.

"She fell asleep." Percy said and Andrew looked around at the view.

"We can't just send her to some orphanage Percy…they're checking them."

"I figured…we'll watch her…until I think of something."

_Blakeney Manor_

Percy lay down the child on the couch before he turned to look at Andrew who waved at Percy before leaving again.

Percy looked down at the child and sighed. 'What do I do with you?" He mused before pulling the blanket from the top of the couch and draped it over her.

"Good night Eve…" He said and kissed her forehead. She mumbled something that got his mind and heart racing. He knew she didn't mean him…it was probably an automatic response.

"Night daddy." She said and curled up with the blanket.

Perhaps this is what Percy had been missing all this time…a family. He looked back down at the child on his couch…such a beautiful little girl.

_Morning_

"Oh no I'm going to be late!" She jumped up and ran down the hallway toward the room she was issued and blinked. Her school uniform had been washed, pressed, and put up on a hanger to keep off the floor. It must have been those pampered things. She pulled off her dirty cloths and pulled on her uniform. Her shoes however…the holey black ones that went with the uniform three years ago had holes in them. The didn't even fit anymore either, but she was used to it…they were gone! She gasped and ran down the hallway.

"Percy…have you seen my school shoes?" Percy looked up over the couch and at the little girl.

"The black ones had holes in them…and didn't fit you anyways. Got you new ones when we were at the store yesterday." He pointed to a table near the door. Eve turned to look at the box…she quickly walked over just expecting to see the box but on the other side there was something else. A back pack full of supplies.

"Um…thank you." She said and pulled on her shoes.

"Its my job as your care taker." He said and stretched. "Put on your jacket its going to be cold out." Percy said and held out her sweater.

"Um…alright…after school…do I come back here or…" She looked down he could see the distress in the way she was standing. He even thought he saw a tear forming.

"No no I'll come pick you up from school…we need to go cloths shopping for you." Percy said with a smile.

"Oh…um…alright." Eve said and walked outside. There was a Jaguar type car waiting for her. She was stunned. "This…will be taking me to school?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Its what takes me to school. I have to drop by and do some paper work for you. Change of address cards and what not." He said and looked around at the Butler who handed Percy his jacket and glasses.

"have a good day sir." He said and bowed to Eve who blushed. Percy noticed she was very easily placed into her shy little corner.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: lol a kid with an iPhone 5 haha! I'm sorry this chapter is just funny to me. Hastings is a bit unsure of Eve yet.  
**_

* * *

_**Needing You**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**School**_

Percy parked the Jaguar near the entrance to the school. As expected he was being watched by many other students. All of which thought he was some new kid arriving. They didn't expect to see Eve get out of the passengers seat. The girl who was normally wearing poor shoes, and a wrinkled uniform. They were amazed that she was wearing a pressed suit, she had brand new shoes, and even a back pack over her shoulder. Her usually messed up hair was pulled back and braided down her back.

"Eve…were you kidnapped by someone or something? Cause if I were you…I'd stay kidnapped." One of the other students yelled down the hallway as Eve led Percy to the office.

"No…I'm staying with him for a bit." Eve said and took Percy's hand and walked him into the office.

"Sorry about that…I think they're a bit amazed to see me with someone like you." Eve said and sat down waiting to see the secretary.

"Oh what sort of person do you think I am?" Percy asked

"Well…your…amazing I guess." She said and looked up when the secretary opened the door and asked them in.

Percy seemed to smile at Eves notion of him. He himself thought he was a bit foppish or pompous. Nothing awesome to look at or be with.

"What can I do for you two today?"She asked and Percy smiled at the woman. She blushed deeply at the blond boy sitting before her.

"A change of address please. Its rather unfortunate that Eves parents died and she'll be staying with me until further arrangements can be made."

"That's alright, but I'll need her documents, and a utility bill with the desired address on them." She said. Percy pulled the folder out from under his arm that he had brought with him.

"Your name is Sir Percival Blakeney?" She asked arching her brow.

"It's a title brought back from Britain by my father. Its why my accent is a mix between British and American I'm afraid." He said and flashed his smile again. "People just call me Percy."

"Alright everything seems to be in order. I'll have you sign some papers before you leave. Class is about to start however so I'll ask Eve to go on before she's late." The woman said. Eve nodded and was about to leave.

"Eve…I'll wait for you just out front alright." Percy said and was slightly amazed when Eve hugged him and kissed his cheek before running from the room toward her class.

"She's a very extrodinary girl you know. She is very very smart. She could have been in college right now but her mother wanted her to make some friends and have a bit of stability before she had to leave them. It's a pity they had to leave her. I hope you know what your doing Mr. Blakeney…I don't think I have ever seen her smile…ever. Life hadn't given her much reason to." She stood up packing the papers and put them into a new folder.

"What she just did…hugging you and giving you a kiss…I've never seen her do that to anyone but her parents. She must really like you…or trying to put on an act." The woman said and took the papers and pen from Percy who seemed to feel a little better today.

"Will she be riding the bus?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No I'll be picking her up." Percy said and stood up putting back on his glasses. "Just so you know…I've put a list of people aloud to check her out of school. Said people will also have a note from me when they come pick her up. If they do not have said note from me they are not to even see her." Percy said very strictly which surprised the secretary.

"Is there a reason behind this Mr. Blakeney?" She asked. Percy walked toward the door.

"Her parents were murdered…" He said and left.

_UCLA_

His test was done perfectly as usual. When he was done he looked around at Andrew and Tony before standing up. He walked toward the door being followed by the two. Timothy was waiting by the Jaguar as usual. All four men sat inside the car as Tony began to speak.

"Andrew said you have a little girl living at your house?" He asked which got a strange look from Hastings.

"That isn't safe Percy. The life of the Pimpernel has got to be very scary work. Especially when thinking of bringing someone more personal along for the ride." He said and looked around at the others who nodded.

"I am well aware of the problems brought to us about such things gentlemen…I however am the only thing protecting her from a life of enslavement." He said passing the mothers note to the men in the back seat. There eyes passed over it a few times before they passed it back.

"So the kid is smart…so what?" Tony said having been a prodigy himself. He was very young only sixteen in college.

"She's at the high school right now. We're going to pick her up." Percy said.

"High school…since when? Shouldn't she be in elementary school?" Timothy asked having not read the whole letter.

"No…she's smart…she doesn't act like a child at all. As a matter of fact she's…well she has only smiled or laughed once…even at the fair yesterday when Andrew and I walked her around.

"Well she hasn't ever really been given a reason to smile or laugh in a long time. Perhaps she's forgotten." Tony said as they pulled up to the school.

Eve was leaning against the wall waiting. She looked really mad, specially as a few girls were throwing question after question at her. Mostly involving Percy and her relationship.

"So your not related to him? Why are you even there?" One said and looked up at Percy as he walked over with his men.

"Good afternoon." He said and the girls swooned almost instantly.

"Hi." One finally said and blushed just as brightly as she could.

"Are you friends of Eves?" Percy asked.

"No they're not." Eve threw in instantly which got the girl who finally spoke to them to glare at her.

"Quiet down little girl…adults are talking." She said over her shoulder.

"Adults are talking? Well when you find an adult could you tell them there are some rude teenagers bullying this young girl?" Andrew said as Percy picked up Eve and hugged her close to him. Tony and Timothy chuckled watching Eve stick her tongue out at the girls who seemed astounded by what was just said.

"Are you alright Eve?" Percy asked her. She nodded her head and pulled her back pack off and put it inside the car.

"I don't have that much homework. Although my math teacher doesn't understand the word minor…and he gave a bunch of homework that I didn't finish in study hall." She said and looked around at the other man.

"Hi I'm Anthony Dewhurst. You can call me Tony." He said taking her small hand and kissed it. She rolled her eyes and looked up at Hastings who didn't seem to register that she was even there until he was sitting next to her in the back seat.  
"Hastings…just Hastings." He said

"Oh come on…his names Timothy." Tony said and shoved his friend into the door rather hard.

"I don't think Timmy wants to share his seat with someone." Andrew said. Tony picked up Eve and put her on his lap.

"That's alright, she can sit with me. I'm sure the bump isn't safe enough for her anyways. There isn't even a seat belt.

"Thank you Tony." Percy said and turned on the car.

"Eve got your seat belt on?"

"Yes sir." She said and looked up at Tony who smiled down at her kindly. "You look…younger then them." She said and he chuckled.

"Well yeah I'm only sixteen. I finished high school in two years." He said and Eve

"Did you go to this school?" Eve asked

"Afraid not Eve. We were all in attendance at boarding schools in Britain. We all chose to go to the college here in California after two years of college in Paris." Percy said

"Hastings however had some military training during those two years which his how we got wind of what the Republic was doing here in LA."

"I'm sure its not a bad cover up being close to Hollywood where designers are always in need for movies." Eve said and looked at Percy there was even a small curious smile on her face, and her eyes were bright.

"Yes a very good assumption. It was what I thought as well. I thought my cover would be sound, but my cover was blown not to long ago by one of the Republics main spies Chauvelin." Percy said Eve scooted back against Tony who seen how she was.

"Percy…I think Eve knows him." Tony said. Percy stopped his car just outside a mall and the valet grabbed his keys and they went inside.

"He was the one who finally found my parents. He's the one who put the bullet in my daddy's head while mom and I were forced to watch through a crack in the floor boards." Eve said and bit back a bout of tears. Percy sat her down on a bench and looked her in the eyes.

"Its probably what they did to mom too. I…I'm sorry Percy." She said she had fought back the tears she just looked ash faced.

"We're here…we won't let them get you." Percy said quietly to her.

"You can't protect me forever…sooner or later your going to get tired of protecting me…and then throw me into someone elses arms." Eve whispered looking up at the men who looked shocked at what she had said. Percy jumped when he heard Tony's voice.

"You know what she needs…a phone." He said and walked into an Apple store. Percy chuckled.

"Is that his solution for everything?" Hastings asked grabbing the young girls hand and walked her inside.

"Hey…we need a phone." Tony said rather boyishly to the guy behind the desk. The man looked at him and then the other three men.

"And are these your guardians?" He asked going back to washing the cases.

"Guardians…what? Dude I'm in college…Besides I haven't seen my father since he dropped me off at a boarding school." Tony said and pointed to Eve.

"Shes the one who needs the phone." He said. Eve blushed and hid behind Percy's hand

"Seeming as if you could pay for it…what sort of phone? We have the 4, 4s, 5…"

"We'll take the 5. Eve…do you want it in white or black?" Percy asked. She blushed and pointed to the black one.

"We'll also need insurance on it, as well as a case, and a clip." Percy said pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket and looked at the man. The man blinked and grumbled something about drug dealers.

"We get that a lot actually." Andrew said and took Eve to go pick out a case.

Soon enough Eve had her new phone clipped to her hip and all of there personal cell phone numbers in it just incase. That way if they felt the need to track her there was a way to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: For those of you wondering just when Marguerite is going to jump in. She's not. Not yet...not in this story. I'm planning to make this a three parter. So she'll probably jump in with the second one.  
**_

* * *

_**Needing You**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**That hair…**_

Eve looked around at the women who were looking at her as if she were acid and if they touched her there fingers and hands would fall off. Then Percy walked in and they all squeeled.

"Hello ladies."

"Are you here to practice your hair cutting, or makeup…nails…whats it going to be today?" The one who was apparently the owner of the place.

"Actually none…today I would like for her to get the works. She needs a new image."

"Oh your usual damsel in distress hum?" the woman asked and looked around the corner to see the other three. "I see…so why would the Republic want this little girl? She got her daddy's password to a computer with lots of stuff on it or something?"

"No…but I'm pretty sure she could probably write said computers line of code, and then rebuild it and make it better to write lines of code for her." Percy said. The woman seemed astounded and pointed at Eve who seemed to be looking at the colors for nail polish.

"You should pick a color sweet heart…whats your favorite." A young red head said.

"Um…blue…I guess." She said and felt her cell phone vibrate. She looked down at it and saw a picture of Tony and Hastings making faces into the camera. She snickered and put the phone down.

"Did she laugh?" Andrew peaked around the corner.

"She scoffed a bit, but that's it." Percy said and watched the girls take Eve to the back.

"You mean Hastings can make a face other then a disappointed scowl?" Eve called over her shoulder. Andrew covered his mouth and looked around at Hastings who gritted his teeth and crossed his arms.

"Not a good way to make friends with the big teddy bear." Percy called after Eve who was about to go into the room. She looked up at Percy rather disappointedly.

"I…didn't think he wanted to be my friend in the first place." She left the room.

Percy looked around at Hastings whose face changed from being angry to being rather ashamed.

"She's got a darkness on that heart of hers doesn't she?" The owner asked Percy who sighed and nodded.

"Having ones parents killed in front of you makes such things happen I suppose." Percy said and spent nearly an hour watching them pamper the young girl who seemed to be enjoying herself. When they were finished she had on up to date clothing, makeup, and even her hair had its tips changed to light blue. She walked up to Percy blushing.

"Does it look alright?" She asked and looked around at the other guys who nodded. Hastings walked up to her and handed her a a fist full of flowers.

"I think I have a need to apologize. I haven't been very nice to you. I have a problem trusting people."

"I do too." Eve said and looked up at Percy who was smiling. "How did you get to trust Percy so much?" Eve asked. Hastings sighed and picked her up kissing her cheek lightly.

"He saved my life." He blurted out. Eve smiled at him slight.

"He saved me too."

"I don't know about you lot but…I'm getting rather hungry." Tony said and grabbed Eve and began to trot toward the food court where they walked around a bit to see just what Eve might want to eat. In the end they got a bunch of food and just ate whatever they wanted.

After a bit more walking around and buying things like new blankets, that weren't pink. Percy found out that Eve had a fascination with a few British shows that he did. A few more pairs and shoes, and clothing. Percy ended up having to call a taxi to come take their things back to the house.

Percy saw Eve go immidiatly over to a coffee table and pull her back pack off and pull out her math book.

"What now Percy? What are we going to do with her?" Hastings asked crossing his arms. Percy shook his head.

"For now she's fine where she is. She's safe where she is. If we take her anywhere else…then she's as good as dead…or worse." Percy said and pulled one of the blankets from the bag and put it onto her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Thank you Percy."

Andrew looked at the other two as Percy sat down next to Eve.

"I think we have a problem boys." Andrew said Tony shrugged and looked up at Andrew.

"I think he's good for her. Maybe she'll teach him to love again." Tony stuffed his hands in his pockets

"I like her." Hastings said. Andrew smiled at the young girl who was writing down what Percy told her to.

"I agree with Percy…she's safe here." Tony said and shrugged. "So what if he wants to keep her."

"I just hope he wants to keep her for always…rather then keep her for a little while and threw her away. My adoptive parents pretty much did that." Andrew said and walked toward the bedrooms.

"I'll go set her stuff in her room." Andrew said picking up the bedding.

_4 AM_

She couldn't fall asleep, she kept wondering if someone was looking in through the window at her. Wondering eyes through the door…or worse…a trap set by Tony…Before going to bed they horrified her with stories from there years at the boarding school together. Most of which involved Tony pulling pranks on Hastings. Which included glue in the shampoo, ice cubes in the shoes, Shrink wrapping him to the bed, suranne wrapping the toilet seat, or filling his fish tank up with tartar sauce.

She quietly looked out her window into the garden down below which was lit with what looked like Christmas lights. She walked out of the room and walked passed the rooms her new friends were sleeping in.

"Dun wanna my waffle Anny." Which is what Tony called Andrew when teasing. Eve found herself giggle at what he said in his sleep. She had to cover her mouth when Andrew just threw his pillow at the man and rolled over continuing to snore.

"Not sleeping to well either hum?" She jumped and was about to run. She looked up to see Percy, his long hair wasn't pulled back anymore, it was around his shoulders. His night cloths seemed normal enough only they were silky blue.

"No…I kept feeling like someone was watching me." She said and walked toward the library.

"I was about to go check on you actually. Had this really strange feeling that you weren't alright." He said and leaned forward. "Are you alright?" Percy asked poring her some tea as he had made some earlier.

Eve hugged her knees and sighed.

"I donno if I am or not. Maybe I'm to young to have figured out my emotions yet. I know my parents are gone…and they won't be coming back…and for some reason…its alright." Eve said and took a sip of the tea and slid down onto the floor with the cup Her knees were still pressed against her chest and her arms were tucked in.

"You're not to sure you're feeling the proper emotions for the situation yes?" Percy asked. Eve nodded her head and put the cup down.

"I think so yeah." She said and hugged her knees tightly. "They're going to find out at school…and then its going to be rubbed in my face. They already know something happened to them because I'm with you instead of them." Eve said and sighed.

"The staff is already well aware that your parents were murdered." Suddenly something clicked and Eves eyes grew darker.

"they were…murdered…" Percy sat down on the edge of the couch and pulled her up to look her in the eyes.

"Yes they were…but you must promise me…promise me you won't go doing anything against them. No matter how smart you are Eve…you are still a child and they will exploit that against you." Percy said and saw her eyes water up and finally…finally the gates broke.

"They were murdered Percy…I'm alone." Percy pulled her close to him and sighed.

"Your not alone…I'm here." Percy said and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But when they stop looking for me, and you won't need to protect me anymore…you'll drop me like a sake of potatoes." Eve said and pushed away from Percy. She looked in the roaring fire wishing she could just jump in.

"No Eve…not you. Never you. I won't ever give you away." He said feeling the knot in his throat. "I want you to stay with me…for always." He said. Eve looked up at him and shook her head.

"Liar…" She said only to be pulled closer and hugged tightly.

"No I'm not…" Percy whispered.

"Yes you are…you…you pampered…pampered little boy." Eve said trying to push away from Percy. She stopped and gasped seeing someone in the window.

"Percy…"

"I know…Percy picked her up as if he didn't see that his house was surrounded. He pulled on a cord which set the alarm clock in the room where his men was sleeping. In the hallway the men seemed to stumble out of the room and run over to Eve who felt herself being confined between them.

"How many do you think?" Hastings asked. Percy shook his head.

"I don't know…but they saw Eve. This house is no longer safe." Percy said and pushed a button on a wall and watched the floor shift open.

"Looks like we'll have to leave…and just after we got Eve some new clothing too. We'll have to have them fax our school stuff to our new college." Percy said walking down the steps.

"Where to then?" Andrew asked.

"Hum…home I suppose." He said and looked around as he climbed into the car.

"Air plane?" Eve asked and clung to Percy. "I…I don't like planes."

"Don't worry…this is Percy's private jet." Tony said getting into the car.

"I don't like planes." She was pulled onto Hastings lap this time.

"I'll protect you hun." He said in a low voice.

"I liked this house too." Percy said and sighed. Percy keyed something into his cell phone as they were driving down the road having left in a garage that seemed like it belonged to the neighbors…or so Eve thought.

Percy pressed the call button and it rang twice before the whole house blew up. Eves eyes grew wide as she looked at it. Everything…all of it was gone…all those books, the pool for a bath tube…even her homework. All of it was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: Percy now has a new mission...  
**_

* * *

_**Needing You**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Stay with me**_

Eves eyes opened realizing just where they were. The interior of the plane was all white and trimmed with gold. There was a large tv at the head of the plane which was playing the news which was really annoying. She wanted to turn over and go back to sleep, but then the smell that was brought to her attention. Breakfast was being made. She could smell the bacon.

"Are you awake?" Eve sat up having heard the rumbling voice. She sat up and saw Hastings. She suddenly jumped up and looked around at everyone. Percy, and the other two were looking over a map with a few other men she didn't know.

"Oh theres the little darling… Awake now are you?" The man with jet black hair asked. Eve backed up into Hastings who was hugging her tightly.

"Its alright darling I'm not going to hurt you." His accent was deep and very British more so then Percy. Then the conversation between herself and Percy the night before came rushing back. She looked at Percy for a moment and then sat back down.

Eve wanted so much to believe what he said. She wanted…needing him to want her. She felt very very alone. She put her head on the arm of the chair.

"I think somethings wrong with her." Hastings said. Percy looked up and walked over to her.

"Are you motion sick?" He asked pulling out a pill he had grabbed for her just incase she had that problem. "Breakfast will be here soon." He said.

"I'm fine…just remembering last night." She said

"Oh its alright its not the first time we've had to pack up shop or blow up our house. That's why we always make sure we're ready for that sort of thing." Percy said only to hear Tony say almost at the top of his lungs.

"Percy you had to blow up your Jag!" That was right…the car they were in before hand wasn't the Jaguar they rode in the day before…it was a normal looking Sedan.

"I'm sorry…" Eve said and jumped when a woman brought out a trolly full of food. Eve saw all the eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Wow…that's a lot." She said and chuckled when the men sat down at the table with her.

"I do apologize for not introducing these men my love, but that's for them to know…they don't tell there names very much." Percy said and pored her some orange juice.

Eve found herself to be very hungry and ate far more then she normally did. Which also meant she was laying back on someones lap in an over filled half comatose state.

"Look at them…" Percy and Eve were sitting there watching the news. Both of which looked as if they were going to fall asleep at any moment. "Are you sure she's not his?" One of the men asked Tony who shook his head.

"Nope she was dropped on his doorstep in the middle of the night." He said and smiled at Eve who finally gave in and turned over with her head on his chest. Percy smiled down at her.

"Whats he planning to do with her?"

"I'm not to sure."

"If he don't want her…with a kid as smart as she is…I know some men who wouldn't mind having a smart kid to help them build things."

"Building things is exactly what she wants to do with her life. I saw her college spreadsheet. She's planning on taking architecture. She wants to design houses and buildings." Percy said and pulled Eve closer. "As for what I'm planning on doing with her…I'm keeping her close. I've already talked to her about my plan. She didn't seem to keen on adoption." Percy seemed a little broken hearted about such a thing.

"Kid don't trust easy. It'll take some time Percy. Just make sure she sees you mean it and maybe she'll warm up to the idea." The man took a drink of his coffee and watched as the news ended and the ball game came on.

A soft ding noise echoed through the plane.

"Seat belts Eve." Percy said waking up the little girl and put her down in her own seat. Eve opened her eyes tiredly and gasped when she felt the plane begin its decent. She leaned over putting her face in Percy's arm.

"Hey…its alright. This is the best plane known on earth and I have the best pilot flying it. It'll be alright." Percy said and kissed her head.

"Eve…look outside…you can see the Castle…and the huge ferris wheel." Tony said. Eve sat up and slowly looked out. There was in fact a huge wheel in the middle of London.

"I wanna ride it." She said and looked up at Percy who smiled down at her. "With you…can we?" She asked putting her head on his arm.

"When we get settled in…we'll go visit it." Percy said and suddenly Eve saw the date on the bottom of the ballgames stats.

"Tomorrow…it'll have to be tomorrow. Okay Percy…please?" She said Percy chuckled and looked at the brightest eyes and the biggest smile he had ever seen on this child.

"Alright…alright already." He said and looked around at the boys who shrugged. "Whats so important about tomorrow mousey?" Hastings asked from behind them.

"Tomorrow is my birthday!" They looked at the little girl and smiled.

"Alright kid…we'll go ride it for you." Andrew said as Eve looked up at Andrew who was still standing.

"Go sit down before you fall!" Eve said worriedly and grabbed his hand. She looked really worried.

"Whats eating her?" Tony asked. Eve blushed at the words.

"I had enough family die…I don't need anymore of my family dying…do I?" Eve said. This suddenly melted everyones heart on the plane.

"Family…we're…your family?" Tony asked and looked out the window.

"I kinda like the sound of that. We'll be your over protective big brothers and Percy's the dad."

"Oh no you don't…I'm not the father of such…men…" He said and the boys laughed knowing he wanted to use more…inappropriate wording, but since there was a lady on board he wouldn't.

"Percy?" The words were very low. "Its not that I don't want to be your daughter…I do…but…I've only just lost my parents. I need to find out if this is what I really want…if this is what you really want." She said and leaned forward kissing his cheek.

"We…need some time to make sure this is what we want." She said again. She cringed and clung to him when the plane touched down.

"Yes…I suppose your right." Percy said. Eve looked around out the window and saw the many planes going to and from the busy city. Suddenly she realized something. She turned to Percy. He saw the wonder in her eyes.

"This…is London?" She asked and everyone nodded at once. "There goes one thing off my bucket list." She said and pulled out a small book in her pocket. She took a very small pencil along the side and checked something off.

"Whats that?" Percy asked looking over it.

"All the places I want to visit before I die." She said and showed it to him. Number four had just been checked off. England.

Percy chuckled to himself as he read the seven little words on there.

Egypt

Hawaii

Alaska

England

Japan

Mexico

Caribbean

Percy found himself looking over this list of places and wanting to take her to every single one and allowing for her to enjoy herself. He wanted to do everything she desired. The poor girl didn't have much of a life before, he wanted to make the rest of it worthwhile. His sole desire now…was to make her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: Poor guys...promise...not going to kill them.  
**_

* * *

_**Needing You**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Getting used to it**_

Eve climbed into the rental van that Percy had just got and looked out over the city. Everything was amazing to her. She didn't know where to look first.

"Don't look to hard Mousey or you'll hurt your neck." She felt someone massage the back of her neck. She swatted his hand and looked around to see Tony who stuck his tongue out at her.

"I think someones ticklish." Tony said.

"Am not." Eve declared trying to sound as if she didn't care but of course the childishness in her covered her neck and slumped down in the seat.

"I think you are." Tony laughed as he went for her neck and only had time to grab Eve and hold her tightly as a truck clipped the nose of the van and another car hit them from behind effectively turning them around a few times. A third car hit them as they spun tipping them onto there side.

Eve slowly opened her eyes to look at them. Percy was laying against the window.

"Percy…"She whispered. She tasted something metallic. She tried to move her mouth again only to feel a sore against her lip. She ran her fingers over it and looked. She however didn't look, she saw that Tony had her tightly still, and Hastings was laying practically on top of them. He had did what he promised, he protected her, they both did.

"Percy?" Eve heard from the passangers seat. Andrew looked at his friend and shook him.

"Hum…?" Percy mumbled. Andrew looked behind him at Eve.

"Zounds Percy Eves bleeding." Andrew said and said looked around at the man.

Percy was dizzy and couldn't find hims bearings. He turned his head slightly to look at Andrew. Percy had a large gash on his forehead, probably from the steering wheel.

"Eve?" He looked into the mirror at the little girl. "You're a strange little girl you know…not a single tear. When I got a huge gash on my face…I cried like a baby." Percy said and gasped when he heard the vans door was forced open.

"Hey alright in here? Anyone need to g…oh yeah you need a hospital huh?" The man said and pulled out his cell phone and began to call for one.

"Percy…" Eves voice was a bit slurred, she looked as if she were going to pass out. "Do I have to get my cell phone configured to England stuff like I would my DVD player?" It was strange question, but it was all she could do to keep her mind off the actual problem.

"You know…I've never thought of it." Percy said and looked at Tony who still hadn't woken up.

"Dewhurst…?" Eve touched his face and sighed. "I feel him breathing, but…he's got this nasty bump." She said and touched it.

"Ow…ow…hey dun toch it." His word were far more slurred. He could hear a lot of noise and suddenly Percy's door was being pulled open.

"Anyone need to be helped out?"

"Yes…Tony he's not doing to well." Eve said looking into his eyes. They didn't lock onto her at all even when she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Alright sweet heart lets get you out of there and into the Ambulance." Eve looked around at the men who nodded there heads before Eve turned and held her arms out for the paramedic.

When she was in the sunshine and on her feet she felt like she was going to throw up. She was laid done on a gurney before being wheeled into the Ambulance.

Percy followed her with his eyes. There wasn't much else he could do. He was trapped between Andrew, and the busted of door and the ground. Yet when he realized just who was waiting in the back of the ambulance he had to give the man a bit of credit for the idea. Chauvelin was sitting down in the waiting chair smiling at Percy. But then fear rocked his whole body and those within what used to be the van.

"Chauvelin!" Percy yelled at the top of his lungs kicking at the wind shield which broke into many little pieces.

Percy chased the Ambulance as it left them behind, Percy was forced to watch the young child whom he had grown to love. He felt a helpless stone fill his stomach and the knot in his throat.

"Eve!" He yelled after the ambulance as it sped down the road.

_Within the Ambulance. _

Eve heard her name being called over and over again. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Percy?" She asked and looked around, to her surprise she saw Chauvelin standing there looking over her.

"Pity you've been hurt. To bad…we don't know how to take care of that. Perhaps a bit of water." He said and snapped his fingers. A nurse walked over and began to blot at her head. Eves heart skipped a beat as she thought of the man who loved her so deeply to want to adopt her. How was he going to find her…in London?

"Now you will work for us." He said and leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"Or we'll kill you. We have no use for useless, weak things. If I were you…I'd do as Robespierre says or else." He said grabbing her hair. Eve gasped grabbing at his hand trying to get him to stop.

"Or else!" He yelled throwing her back down on the gurney.

Eve didn't know what she was going to do now. Her hero wasn't around to protect her, he was right she was only just a child, indeed they were exploiting it. Even if she was smarter then most her age…she was just to afraid to do anything. Who was going to rescue her…when she herself didn't know how to rescue herself. She hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees.

_At the Hospital. _

Percy was seething. When they stitched up his head, put Andrews arm in a cast, Tony had his shoulder popped back in place, and Hastings had his lip sown up.

"Percy?" Tony asked. Percy turned to look at his longtime friend and shook his head.

"I donno Tony…I just donno. I can't think, this medication is making me dizzy." He said and looked at Hastings who was on his phone. "Tony…you're a genius." Percy went for his own phone and pulled up Eves data.

"They've taken her to the tower…I thought that place was closed down." Andrew said looking over percy's shoulder.

"Obviously not to the public…and what are Frenchies doing in our Tower?" Percy asked and looked around at Hastings.

"I'm going to need disguises." He said with a smile.

"With these injuries?" He asked. Percy smiled and stood up tall.

"Yes…" Percy said and popped his knuckles. "This maybe…my most ingenius outfit yet." He said and made for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: Poor Poor Eve...she's losing hope. Wheres Percy?  
**_

* * *

_**Needing You**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Dogs**_

The only think inside Eves cell was a bunch of paper, pencils, and what looked to be machine parts to do what she needed. She however was given a simple shirt to wear, and then chained her poor naked feet to the table wear she had to work day and night. If she fell asleep she ended up being woken up sometime later only given thirty minutes to an hour of rest before they demanded results.

The place didn't even have a window to see out of. If it weren't for her phone (Which didn't have signal) She wouldn't even know that a few days had went by. Her fifth birthday had went by without her. No Percy, nor a simple ride of the ferris wheel. She was starting to wonder if she was ever going to see them again.

She sat back down on the bed that she was forced to use which was just a pieces of wood slapped together and called a bed with a blanket on top. Not even a pillow.

"Soups on." Someone said as he walked in with a tray with pretty much soap and a plate meat sandwich with water.

Eve didn't look up at the man as he walked in. Eve just hugged herself closer. The man walked over setting the tray down for her.

"Whatsa matter you don't like my food?" He asked and grumbled at her. "Hey…you need to eat kid." He went to grab Eve who didn't like being touched so bit his hand as hard as she could. The man jumped and pulled back. She jumped up out of the bed and glared at him from the corner.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled and threw the tray of food at him and hid up under the table.

The man growled and stomped out of the room and walked back into the kitchen down the hallway.

Percy leaned against the door and looked at his 'cooking assistants'

"Is she alright?"

"She's so very very scared." Percy looked down at his hand which was bleeding from the bite mark. "She bit me." He said. Tony grabbed a cloth and handed it to Percy.

"I would be too if I was around a bunch of people I didn't know."

"I don't blame her…I did attempt to grab her." Percy said and closed his eyes as he ran water over his hand. "I'm glad she's still willing to fight. Means we haven't lost her yet." Percy said and looked around at his men. "Alright tonight we'll make our move. The sooner the better."

"What sort of move Percy?" Tony asked as he chopped up carrots to make sure they're doing something just in case someone walked in.

_The cell_

Eve looked over a book and wrote something down again. There was a skeletal structure of the inner lining of what looked like it was going to be a missle or something like it. She had it in her head. It was all worked out what she was going to do. It had been four days now and still no sign of Percy, and Chauvelin had already slapped her around for not working fast enough, she was getting weak…and she knew it was because she wasn't getting any sleep and the food…she just didn't want to eat.

The missle she was going to create wasn't designed to fly…it was just going to blow up taking everything…including her with it. She was tired of running, tired of being afraid of everything…more so…she was broken hearted. Her parents were gone, and her hero wasn't going to come for her.

She stood up and walked back over to the structure and began to weld piece, after piece onto the structure.

"Ah I see your fast at work hum?" Eve jumped having been working so hard that she didn't realize she wasn't alone. She pulled back the welding mask and shut off the torch.

"Need a taller chair." She said quietly to point to the top of the missle. Chauvelin said and he nodded.

"That can be done. Just keep working and we'll even get you a cake." He said and looked around at the cook who shrugged and nodded as he brought in the lunch for the day.

"Whatcha makin kid?" The cook asked her. Eve just shrugged and blew on the red hot piece of metal.

Eve looked up seeing that they were alone.

"A missle." She said and sat down on the table looking at the food. She really wanted to eat, but her heart just wasn't into it.

"Look kid you gotta eat." He said and held up the sandwich.

"It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't?" He asked. Eve shook her head and her bottom lip quivered a bit.

"It doesn't matter…because he's not coming." Eve said and stood back up to try and weld the pieces at the top together.

"Who ain't coming?" The cook asked. Oh this was tearing Percy apart. The look on Eves face when she said that just blew a hole in his heart. She meant him…she was losing faith in him…in her hero.

"The Pimpernel…you know before we left he wanted to adopt me. I wanted to be his so much…he was so kind, such an amazing guy…but that'll all end soon. When I'm finished with this…I'm pretty sure they're going to want to take me someplace else…and either keep using me…or kill me. Either way…I'm grateful for the love he showed me before all this happened." Eve turned to look at the cook who could see the tears on her cheeks. "I loved him so much…I think he loved me…just a little bit." She said and looked down at the food. "I'm not hungry." She said sitting down on the table beginning to put chemicals together in a cylinder before poring them into the bomb.

"Hang onto the spirit kid…I'm sure you'll be alright." Percy instructed her before leaving.

Percy had a soft smile on his face. She loved him…she wanted to be with him. It was going to be alright…right?

_Bath House_

For Eves work on the missle going as fast as it was she requested to take a bath and to her surprise Chauvelin actually agreed. His maid had to be in the room with her at the time. She didn't mind as long as it was the maid and not him. She wondered if Chauvelin was just as sick as a crazy man.

The maid stood up and walked over to Eve. She leaned over the bath and whispered in her ear. Which she left the room. Eve jumped out of the bath tub and pulled on the shirt and hid behind the mirror. The door near the end opened and in walked a man she knew very very well.

"Eve…" Percy hugged her to him as tightly as he dared.

"Now I need for you to listen to me closely…eat this…" He said and smiled at her. Eve swallowed and looked up at Percy afraid of what he was suggesting.

"Is it poison?" She asked he shook his head.

"If I were to poison you my darling…then I'd take the poison too. I found it hard to live without you in my life. I don't know how I was breathing until I met you." He said and hugged her again. Eve took the pill and the water that he offered. Eve felt her eyes grow heavy very fast.

"It'll make you sleep so soundly Chauvelin will think your dead." Percy said to her.

"Romeo…and Juliet?" Eve asked her eyes fluttered closed.

"Yes." Percy said pulling Eve close to his heart. "I love you Eve…remember that. Hopefully this will work to our advantage…and Chauvelin will think your dead and won't come looking for you ever again." Percy offered and lay her down on the ground.

"Donna?" Percy called the maid. "She's dead." Percy said. The maid narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"You liar…but I'll play along…quickly…run along." She said and Percy kissed her cheek and ran out of the room only to hear the maids shrieks as he did so.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Notes: Donna is just the name I gave the maid. Nothing more. There isn't any significance. just the first name that popped into my head  
**_

* * *

_**Needing You**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**She's Dead**_

Chauvelin ran into the room to see Eve laying on the floor. Her long shirt was drenched from not drying off before putting it back on.

"She put a pill into her mouth before I was able to stop her sir…she bit down and…she just fell." Donna the maid said and looked down at the child whose lips were quickly going pale.

"Cyanide is sounds like. I figured she'd try something like this because she wasn't eating properly. But she was also working hard…it's a pity…she wasn't finished yet." The man said and picked up Eve walking out of the room depositing the girl into the guards arms.

"Throw her into a hole somewhere in the woods. Let the dogs have her." He said and pulled the door closed. "Clean up that mess madam" He ordered them before walking off to go clean up his own mess. There leader wasn't going to be to pleased with them."

The guard walked out of the building climbed into a van with two other guards and a driver. They however drove into town rather then into the woods.

"Poor girl…" The man who held her said softly running his fingers through her wet hair.

"Here wrap her up in my jacket Percy, she's freezing cold." Hastings pulled off his jacket and pulled it around Eve. It swallowed her whole, but she stopped shivering after a few moments.

"How long will this 'endless' sleep last?"

"Gibson said at least twenty four hours or so." He answered kissing the girls head.

"In a few hours the royal soldiers are going to storm that tower and take in whomever they wish." Percy said and hugged Eve to him. "In the mean time…we'll be on my jet to well…I guess New York today shall we?" He said and looked at his men.

"We'll go wherever she does Percy…she's so lonely." They saw a single tear going down Eves cheek. "She needs us." Tony said pulling off his wig and threw it into the floor board. His mass of blond hair falling around his face.

"I have the papers…I just want her permission." He said and climbed out of the vehicle and onto the plane.

"We need to start looking for vacant hotels in New York I guess. I haven't seen our pint house in a while…I'm not sure its even still there." Percy said and sat down looking at the young girl in his lap.

_Ritz/Carlton Hotel, New York_

Eve opened her eyes and looked around the room. She rubbed her eyes and looked around at the other four beds. Andrew, Tony, and Timothy lay in three…she lay in the fourth where was Pe…She felt someones arms around her. She looked to her left to see Percy sleeping soundly. His mouth half opened breathing softly. The room was huge and looked much larger then she was used to.

Eve rolled over and curled into the man sharing a bed with her. She didn't want to sleep anymore actually she was wide awake, and felt really hungry. But she wanted to feel the warmth, she found herself smiling.

"Borrow any farther and I'm pretty sure you'll fall right through me." Percy said with a chuckle. Eve looked up at Percy.

"Hello." She said and looked back up at him.

"Hello to you too. I was beginning to worry…you've been asleep for two days." He said and looked up seeing a very annoyed looking Hastings. His eyes went from angry to soft again when he realized who had woken him.

"Hey look…Mousey is awake." He said. Tony sat up straight and looked at her. Andrew just had to open his eyes and look at her.

"Hey kiddo…you feeling any better?" He asked. Everything that happened to Eve seemed to come flooding back to her again.

"I'm sorry." She said as she began to rub her eyes. She gasped when she felt her stomach growl very loudly.

"I'll order room service." Tony said and walked out of the room. Eve slowly stood up and walked over to the window. She opened the curtains to realize that it was actually daytime.

"We're still getting used to being back in this time zone." Percy said and watched her lean against the window looking out at the many buildings around the one they were in. "Eve?" She turned at the gentle word.

"I didn't think you'd come for me…I thought…I had rigged that missle to blow up after the button was pressed." She said and sat down on the ground not looking up at Percy. "I…thought…"

"You thought I betrayed you…you thought I led you here to London so Chauvelin could have you." Percy said picking her up. She leaned forward and rested her head under his chin. He could feel her silent sobbing.

"It was like my heart had broken into many little pieces. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I missed you so much." She let a few whimpers pass through her lips.

"Mousey you gotta have more faith in Percy. We were there the whole time. Was guards every so often, or the cook." Hastings said putting a bottle of water on the table.

"The cook?" Eve gasped "The one I bit and threw the tray at!" Eve looked at Percy's hand seeing the bite mark. She jumped up and threw herself into his arms.

"We weren't going to let you stay there alone. We had to wait until a solution presented itself." Percy said holding her tightly. "Nothing was going to happen to you, I promise." He said and set her down on the ground.

"But look at you…your filthy…still in Hastings jacket." He said. Eve looked down at the dingy old jacket and blushed.

"They took all my clothing." She said and Percy nodded.

"Normal. Mostly they do that to make sure you don't have any weapons. " Tony said as he walked back into the room with a bag full of clothing.

"We were able to use our break times to find you clothing to wear…hopefully they still fit. If you grow like Percy did…no." He said and everyone giggled.

Eve walked out of the bathroom wearing just a regular pair of jeans, and a tshirt that was slightly baggy on her. The shoes didn't fit though. They were way to big. But that was alright. They'd be going out later.

Food was sitting on the table. The men were waiting patiently for her to join them. She however didn't have any food on her plate yet, there was a letter however. Eve looked down at it.

"Adoption papers?" Eve asked and looked around at them.

"Yes…if you want them…you sign there, and I'll be your father…and these guys will be your god parents. " Percy said. Eve looked at it and then at the others.

"But it says here that I need a mother too." Eve said. Percy smiled.

"I haven't got any prospects so that'll have to wait."

"Alright then…but promise me…promise me Percy…you won't ever forget me." Eve said pulling out a pen.

"Who could ever…ever forget you?" He asked kissing her cheek. Eve signed on the dotted line.

"Well that's it boys…I guess it's a day for celebration." Tony said picking up Eve and depositing her on his shoulders.

"Um…Tony…can I eat first? I haven't ate for a long time." Eve asked looking down over his head.

"Well alright, but its party time after that." He said a little put out by this.

"Oh be patient Uncle Tony…we'll do that partying stuff afterwards." She said. Tonys eyes lite up like Christmas trees.

"Uncle Tony?!" He said twirling her around hearing her giggle loudly. That's all Percy wanted to hear.


End file.
